Harmony Reborn
by Autum Wind
Summary: El tiempo fluye y las cosas cambian, Equestria ha sido olvidada y con ella, cualquier aventura en la que hayan participado los elementos de la armonía, pero cuando un mal amenaza el mundo, una pegaso deberá ir en búsqueda de los elementos que alguna vez ayudaron a salvar Equestria para detener las fuerzas oscuras que buscan la destrucción del planeta.
1. Capitulo Primero

**Harmony Reborn**

 **Acto I: Indicios de guerra**

 **Capitulo Primero**

Equinus, un reino que se ha mantenido a flote desde tiempos inmemorables, repleto de vida en cada uno de sus rincones con diversas razas conviviendo una al lado de la otra, donde la paz reina sin complicaciones, no muy diferente de otros reinos actuales que igualmente reinaban con paz, pues hace miles de años, durante una era ya olvidada, existió una gran guerra que azoto al mundo entero, una en la cual los pocos sobrevivientes restantes acordaron dejarle al mundo un legado donde la armonía reinara en todo lugar, dando como resultado el mundo actual.

Enfocándonos de nuevo en el país de Equinus, se trata de un gran reino que abarca un extenso territorio, el segundo país más grande del continente, opacado solo por Asgard.

El reino tiene como gobernantes actuales a los reyes Freuco de Gadel y Leiya de Gadel, quienes viven prósperamente en su castillo en la capital Ramirada, lugar donde da inicio nuestra historia, donde la pegaso Sapphire iniciara su búsqueda.

 **-ooo-**

Teniente Sapphire Blossom reportándose al servicio. – Dije fuertemente al entrar a la habitación.

Por favor, sabes que no necesitas hacer eso cuando estamos a solas. - Respondió la dueña de la habitación, Reira de Gadel, la princesa de Equinus y mi más grande amiga.

Su porte de princesa jamás me había decepcionado, con su color azul claro y su crin café de un tono claro, con unos brillantes y esperanzadores ojos miel, que cada vez que me miran directamente siento como me alegran el día.

Hoy vestía nada más que un paño semitransparente color plata a modo de bufanda, a diferencia de sus usuales vestidos de gala, lo que significaba que no me había llamado por asuntos más serios, solo quería pasar el rato charlando un poco.

Podrías dejar de llamarme en servicio solo para esto, sabes que a mi capitán no le agrada que falte a mi trabajo solo para venir a visitarte. - Dije en tono de burla.

Pero tengo la autoridad de princesa, por eso es que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. - Contesto a mi broma.

Igual le molesta bastante. - Termine riéndome tras soltar esas palabras.

Esa era una conversación habitual en mi día a día, pero no podría pedir cambiar esos momentos con la princesa, pues desde que éramos pequeñas hemos entablado una profunda amistad que se arraiga a nuestra rutina como si fuera imposible estar separadas más de 24 horas.

Tras platicar un rato más con mi amiga, terminamos de ponernos al corriente y salí del palacio real, encaminándome a los cuarteles, pues pronto habría nuevos reclutas y hay pocas cosas tan entretenidas como ver a los novatos siendo maltratados por mi capitán.

En el camino hacia allá me detengo a comprar unas manzanas en el mercado, pues, aunque me demore un poco de tiempo en el camino, igual terminare llegando.

Cuando me acerco al cuartel, los guardias del lugar abren las grandes puertas para mi mientras dan un saludo militar hacia su superior.

Yo contesto a su saludo y luego ellos vuelven a su posición de guardias, lo mismo de todos los días.

Me dirijo hacia el edificio de entrenamiento y en el patio fuera de la arena, esta mi capitán hablando con quien se encarga de dar el mantenimiento a los muñecos de entrenamiento y las dianas.

Me le acerco tratando de que no se dé cuenta y luego también me presento como es debido.

Teniente Sapphire Blossom reportándose al servicio. – Grite a todo pulmón tras de mi capitán.

Teniente, le he dicho que antes de presentarse ante mi debería al menos hacer ver su presencia. - Menciono algo irritado.

Es culpa suya por no notar que estoy tan cerca de usted, capitán. - Conteste con una voz más tranquila esta vez.

Mi capitán suspiro resignado – Muy bien, tan solo compórtese durante la llegada de los reclutas, ellos estarán aquí en tres días, no lo olvide. –

Orden recibida mi capitán. –

Tomé la bolsa del mercado que tenía en mi alforja y le ofrecí una manzana, para luego retirarme a mi habitación en los barracones.

Si bien no era la gran cosa, era mejor que las habitaciones para los otros soldados, bien podría comprar una casa, pero yo prefería estar más cerca al cuartel, en caso de que algo grave sucediera.

Obviamente no es como si sucederán muchos desastres por estos lares, pero igual existían días en los que una bestia peligrosa se acercaba mucho a la ciudad o sufríamos el ataque de las criaturas de la oscuridad, pero igual es más reconfortante.

Además, soy del tipo que le gusta entrenar bastante, y el hecho de que el campo de entrenamiento y la arena estén a tan solo un par de metros de donde puedo descansar es bastante útil.

Puse mi alforja en una silla junto a mi cama y me recosté un par de minutos mientras miraba el techo de madera.

Siempre mantengo limpia mi habitación, por lo que telas de araña no podían ser vistas en el techo donde yo duermo, el polvo no se acumulaba en los muebles y mis cosas están siempre en buen estado, incluso mi amada espada, la cual realmente no tengo muchas oportunidades para usar.

Mi vida siempre ha sido pacifica, pero también, últimamente he tenido la sensación de que hay algo mal, como si pronto esa paz que reina en nuestras rutinas se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier segundo.

La inconformidad me impide seguir descansando y salgo de mi habitación, camino hasta el patio y comienzo a trotar, no sin antes haber calentado.

Tras pasar varios minutos, me detengo y me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento, tomo una de las espadas de madera disponibles y comienzo a practicar contra uno de los muñecos de trapo que hay en el lugar.

Repetí las mismas técnicas una y otra vez hasta que el atardecer hizo acto de presencia, descansé un poco y me dirigí a patrullar la muralla.

El patrullar no se encontraba entre mis responsabilidades, aun me servía para estar siempre alerta, además podía contemplar el extenso cielo estrellado desde un lugar alto.

Los días pasaron y los reclutas por fin harían su aparición, un evento que ocurre cada pocos años, pues los hijos de nobles eran entrenados desde muy jóvenes para poder prestar sus servicios al país, aunque fuera solo para ganar renombre o para intentar escalar peldaños hacia los altos mandos.

En Equinus las autoridades militares iban desde los reclutas, pasando por guardias, luego soldados, después elites y guardias imperiales, para después terminar como subteniente, teniente, coronel o el rango más alto, capitán.

Aunque realmente los rangos de capitán y de coronel no tenían mucha diferencia, solo porque el coronel evita responsabilidades como el entrenamiento de los soldados o la revisión de las propiedades de la armada.

Por supuesto que desde que ascendí a Teniente nadie ha podido arrebatar ese puesto de mis pezuñas, y no pensaba en dejárselo a alguien más hasta que llegara el momento de retirarme, además de que aspirar a tener un mejor puesto no cabía en mi mente, no con el coronel Sallado y mi capitán, nadie podría jamás siquiera pensar en estar al nivel de ellos dos en batalla, ni siquiera yo.

Entre los reclutas de esta generación se encontraban muy pocos que podrían aspirar a un buen puesto como soldados, la mayoría seguramente ira al departamento de orden público, pero entre ellos hubo uno que me llamo la atención.

Un semental terrestre de color blanquecino de crin rosa pálido con una franja morada en la parte derecha, además de ojos morados, hijo de campesinos nacido en una granja cerca de la frontera.

Sus habilidades estarían casi a la par de un soldado de elite, con algo más de entrenamiento seguramente podría alcanzar ese nivel, aunque la mirada de celos de aquellos altos nobles era evidente considerando su humilde procedencia

Aburrida de practicar siempre con un muñeco sin emociones, me dispuse a entablar un duelo de practica con el más prometedor recluta.

Me acerqué a mi capitán que miraba las habilidades de los reclutas mientras practicaban en batallas entre ellos y parada firme hice mi petición.

Capitán, solicito permiso para duelo con uno de los reclutas, señor. – Alce la voz lo suficiente para que los nuevos pudieran escucharme.

En voz baja comento – Siempre tan proactiva – Luego alzo la voz y se dirigió a mí – Soldado, permiso concedido. –

Muchas gracias mi capitán. – Susurre, pero estoy segura de que él pudo escuchar muy bien mi agradecimiento.

Los reclutas terminaron sus batallas y se alinearon frente a nosotros, mientras yo los miraba y examinaba cada parte de ellos.

Me acerque al terrestre blanquecino y lo invite a un duelo – Que me dices, quieres probar tu técnica contra mí. – A lo que obviamente no se negó, seguramente con el pensamiento de que soy un simple soldado, gracias a el comentario de mi capitán.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los espacios designados para los combates y comenzamos, rápidamente me acerque a él y con un rápido balanceo de espada intento golpear mi lado derecho, pero yo fui más rápida y esquive la tajada por debajo y me coloque detrás de él.

Dando una fuerte patada en sus cascos traseros obligándolo a caer y apuntándole con mi espada terminando el duelo fácilmente.

El duelo se ha decidido, la teniente Sapphire es la ganadora. – Proclamo mi capitán.

Al escuchar mi rango todos se sorprendieron, nadie esperaba que un teniente observara las batallas de los reclutas en el primer día, pues usualmente los tenientes utilizan su tiempo de otras maneras, aunque necesitaría conocer a los otros dos para saberlo mejor.

Algún otro que acepte mi invitación a una batalla de práctica. – Pregunte con la esperanza de que algún valiente aceptara, pero ninguno lo hizo.

No sé si habrá sido por lo rápido que termine mi duelo o porque prefieren no meterse con un teniente, pero a fin de cuentas todos se acobardaron y continuaron con sus demostraciones de habilidad individuales.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, me dirigí al castillo para pasar tiempo con la princesa.

 **-ooo-**

Hoy, mi capitán me pidió que no me acercara al castillo, pues ahí habría una importante reunión en la que se discutirían asuntos importantes sobre el futuro de la nación.

Obviamente no acate sus órdenes, pues mi reunión diaria con la princesa no podría ser interrumpida simplemente por una tonta reunión entre los altos mandos de Equinus.

Aunque el hecho de no haber sido invitada aun cuando soy teniente encargada de la capital, me hace dudar un poco sobre la importancia de tal reunión.

Hace pocos días me entere de que el coronel vendría desde las montañas de Edligas solo por esa reunión, además de que los nobles de la más alta categoría, los primeros nobles, también asistirían, por lo que pensé que los tenientes y segundos nobles serian invocados, pero o fue así.

Mi curiosidad no podía esperar a que mi capitán me contara lo que ocurrió en la reunión una vez esta terminara, por lo que recurrí a mi contacto en el castillo para obtener el permiso de pasar.

Lamentablemente la princesa tampoco podía tener acceso a tan importante reunión, pero de igual forma, evadimos la seguridad y nos escondimos en un lugar donde podíamos escuchar la conversación.

Con ayuda claro de su magia, con un hechizo de invisibilidad por si un guardia nos encontraba, nos colocamos frente a las puertas que dan hacia el salón de tribunales.

A juzgar por la falta de seguridad, diría que incluso los guardias imperiales fueron excluidos.

No digan tonterías, es imposible que las figuras oscuras formen un ejército. – Dijo una voz desconocida para mí, un noble seguramente.

Acaso dudan de mi juicio. – Dijo esta vez una voz que reconocí como el coronel.

Nadie está dudando de ti, solo que el hecho de que un campamento de los oscuros se haya formado no implica que formaran un ejército. – Replico otra voz desconocida.

Pero este hecho por si solo ya es importante, las figuras oscuras jamás se habían reunido en grupos de más de seis individuos. – Menciono esta vez mi capitán.

Además, no olviden el hecho de que el origen de estas criaturas sigue siendo desconocido. – Dijo nuevamente el coronel.

Aun así, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. – Dijo la primera voz.

Pues no es porque crea que se formara un ejército maligno o algo parecido, pero si tanta desconfianza tienen, por que no solo aumentar las defensas un poco. – Dijo una tercera voz desconocida.

Esto solo es una treta de parte del ejército para que aumente su financiación, no se dejen engañar. – Dijo una cuarta voz.

Como puedes tener tales ocurrencias, creo que difícilmente el capitán Freeze se alarmaría tanto por cosas sin importancia. – Dijo de nuevo la segunda voz.

Tonterías, solo lo defiendes porque has comprometido a tu hija con él. – Respondió la cuarta voz.

Tras ese comentario, solo pude escuchar replicas e insultos en una pelea entre los nobles que se había apartado de la discusión original.

Pero tomando en cuenta lo que dicen, puedo compartir la preocupación de mis superiores, pues ciertamente las criaturas de la oscuridad jamás aparecían en grupos mayores a seis, e incluso eso era raro de ver, pues usualmente algún incauto encontraría tan solo un par de ellos o un trio cuando mucho.

Pero un campamento entero, era algo fuera de las expectativas comunes, al menos para Equinus.

Volteé a ver a mi amiga, pero lo que encontré fue algo inesperado.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con un blanco tan intenso que apenas podía verla, su expresión era de sorpresa y sus cascos apenas tocaban el suelo.

Entonces grito fuertemente alertando a todos en la reunión sobre nosotras, mientras su rostro mostraba temor.

El coronel se acercó y abrió las puertas para que todos pudieran vernos, pero cuando la princesa entro en la visión de los reyes, ambos se sorprendieron.

Una visión. – Dieron al unísono.

Al parecer nadie sabía lo que pasaba aquí, a excepción de los gobernantes, incluida yo, jamás había visto a la princesa de este modo.

Entonces Reira me miro directamente a los ojos mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Encuentra los elementos por favor, tienes que buscar los elementos de la armonía. – Me suplicaba a princesa, pero no como una princesa dirigiéndose a una teniente, como una poni común pidiéndole ayuda a una amiga.

La reina se acercó a Reira y la tomo en brazos, mientras el rey se mantenía en su lugar.

La reunión acabo, discutiremos el asunto más tarde, ahora fuera. – Ordeno con una voz firme preocupado por el estado de su hija.

Salí de ahí y esperé en mi habitación sin poder dormir por la preocupación que tenía hacia mi mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, un guardia imperial me llevo hasta el castillo, a la sala del trono, un lugar desconocido incluso para mí.

Ahí, el rey me esperaba sentado en su trono en lo alto del salón, mirándome fijamente hacia abajo, cuando el guardia dejo la habitación, el rey se paró y camino hasta estar frente a mí.

Teniente, sabe usted lo que son las figuras oscuras. – dijo con un tono de preocupación, aunque su cara reflejaba quietud.

Pero antes de dejarme responder volvió a hablar – Por supuesto que no, nadie en esta tierra lo sabe, solo la mismísima Twilight y los otros dioses podrían saberlo.

Desde antaño, las criaturas oscuras han atemorizado a aquellos que viajan entre los reinos, y algunas veces incluso han atacado los pequeños pueblos.

Pero nadie sabe que son o por qué hacen eso.

Pero existe información que solo conocen los gobernantes de cada nación, sobre una leyenda de hace miles y miles de años.

Con el tiempo la leyenda fue perdiendo su conocimiento y, por ende, poco se sabe en la actualidad sobre lo que está pasando, pero el hecho de que mi hija le ha pedido a usted buscar por los elementos me ha hecho pensar.

Los elementos de la armonía, objetos de gran poder que son mencionados en la leyenda de antaño, lo que confirma las suposiciones del coronel sobre la posible formación de un ejército de las criaturas oscuras. – Luego hubo una breve pausa y suspiro.

Mientras regresaba a su trono, incluso después de eso, su mirada no volvió a ponerse en mí, sus ojos solo tenían visto el vacío en la habitación.

Teniente, desde este momento, le otorgo a usted la tarea de buscar por esos artefactos perdidos, no me importa cuánto le lleve, debe encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde. – Menciono afligido.

Lo hare su majestad, no volveré hasta haber cumplido con la tarea que se me dio. –

Puede retirarse teniente. –

No sé por qué se me había dado una tarea tan importante a mí, aun cuando el coronel, o incluso mi capitán podrían desempeñar un papel mejor.

Salí de la habitación y me encamine a los barracones, tome aquello que pensé podría ser más útil en mi viaje y lo coloque en mi alforja.

Cuando salí del cuartel, mi capitán estaba esperándome con una sonrisa, mientras con en sus cascos sostenía una espada de gran valor que pocas veces solía llevar.

Tenien… no, Saphire, desde este momento tu cargo como teniente ha sido revocado, hoy se te ha otorgado una tarea de mayor importancia, toma esta espada y empieza tu camino. – Me dijo con una voz de orgullo.

Pero, capitán, yo no… - Fui callada al instante.

No te preocupes, seguro te será más útil a ti que a mí, después de todo yo jamás pude blandirla en todo su esplendor, nunca tuve la oportunidad. – Respondió el.

No podía aceptar, esa era la espada que mi capitán ha atesorado desde que ascendió al más alto puesto militar posible, fue encomendada a él por el mismo rey.

Pero tampoco podía negarme, era un regalo entregado a mi desde el fondo de su corazón, sinceramente esperaba que yo fuera capaz de otorgarle un buen uso a esa brillante espada.

Una espada de filo interminable, con una hoja larga y recta de color azul plateado, como el cielo resplandeciente, un mango gris con decoraciones en dorado y un brillante zafiro incrustado en él.

Son pocos los que podrían soñar con tener una espada así en sus manos, y ahora mismo yo sostenía aquella espada justo frente a mí.

Mantenla a salvo del peligro querida Silver Blizzard. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su hogar, no dirigido a mí, esas eran unas últimas palabras para despedirse de su espada.

Antes de partir, pase una última vez por el mercado para comprar cosas que pensé podrían serme útiles en el camino.

Fue así como salí de la ciudad, aun preguntándome por la razón de que tan solemne tarea me fuera dada.

Pero no podía fallar ante las expectativas del rey y de mi capitán, un gran peligro se avecinaba y tenía que hacer mi parte para detenerlo.

El problema era que no tenía ninguna idea de donde comenzar a buscar.

Los elementos de la armonía, así fue como los llamaron el rey y la Reira, pero igual no tenía ninguna idea de cómo iniciar.

Pero se dónde podía encontrar una pista, la gran biblioteca del búho ancestral.

Una enorme construcción repleta de enormes librerías donde el conocimiento de todo el mundo era reunido, protegida por un búho cuya existencia es más antigua que cualquiera de las naciones actuales.

Con eso en mente, me encamine hacia ese lugar, aunque el camino me tomaría algunos días, aun siendo una pegaso con una velocidad como la mía.

Mientras caminaba a paso veloz, pensé en como acortar camino hacia mi objetivo, tomaría casi un mes llegar si voy por el camino normal, pero si en lugar de rodear por la Roar mountain, y cruzando directamente el bosque de los lamentos, llegaría en poco más de una semana.

De esa forma fácilmente llegare, después de todo tengo suficiente confianza en mis habilidades como para no ser detenida por ninguna bestia que pueda encontrarme en el camino, a menos que el gran controlador de la montaña haga su aparición.

Después de todo, un animal capaz de mantener en orden esa montaña repleta de peligrosas bestias no es cualquier cosa.

Se rumorea incluso que se trata de un animal mítico como lo es el búho guardián de la biblioteca, o tal vez el espíritu de la montaña encarnado en una forma física.

Pero esos no son más que rumores, al menos eso es lo que me gustaría creer.

Nadie jamás ha visto directamente al controlador, pero algunas veces, cuando un viajero valiente intenta cruzar por la montaña, escucha un sonido extraño que ahuyenta todo animal.

Es por eso que se le otorgo el nombre del controlador de la montaña, porque siempre lo ha hecho, al menos desde hace algunos años.

Tiempo atrás, cuando algún tonto se le ocurría ir directamente por la montaña, pocos son los que regresaban con vida, pero un día el controlador hizo su aparición.

Nadie supo de donde había salido o como había llegado ahí, pero casi todos se alegraron de que la montaña al fin era un lugar más seguro.

Incluso nosotros, la armada, nos sentíamos mejor con su aparición, pues gracias a él es que las bestias de la montaña que se acercaban a poblados cercanos disminuyeron.

Pero aun no era un lugar en el que pudieras estar totalmente a salvo, pero igual me las apañaría para cruzar.

Esta es mi primera noche desde que salí de la capital en busca de los elementos de la armonía, con algunas ramas que encontré tiradas por ahí, me las apañé para encender una fogata en un lugar que se sentía tranquilo.

Este ha sido un día en el que me he enterado de bastantes cosas, pero sin duda lo que más lamento es no haber pasado ni un solo segundo al lado de mi mejor amiga.

Desde que recuerdo, ella y yo no nos habíamos separado más de un día, incluso cuando era llevada a algún lugar fuera de la capital por asuntos diplomáticos, siempre la acompañe como su escolta, así como mi capitán escoltaba de vez en cuando al rey y la reina.

Pero ahora que inicie este viaje no sería tan solo un día, podrían incluso ser años los que pasare lejos de Reira, podría incluso no volverla a ver jamás.

Lo último que hicimos juntas fue espiar en la reunión como un par de potrillas, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos.

Pero tengo una tarea que cumplir y no abandonare mi deber, pues mi misión sirve para proteger a aquellos a quienes amo.

Antes de dormir reviso aquello que empaque en mi alforja.

En ella, se encontraban un par de antorchas, una cuerda, comida para una semana, una manta, una cantimplora, una novela por si me aburría en mis descansos, un par de hojas y una pluma y tinta, lo último por si necesitaba tomar notas.

Finalmente caí rendida mientras las estrellas cobijaban mi pelaje.

Ya en el segundo día, me encontré mirando fijamente la Roar mountain, si bien no tendría que escalarla toda, aun necesitaba pasar directamente por esos rocosos caminos.

Hice mis dudas a un lado y me encaminé hacia mi destino.

Gracias a que puedo volar, el camino no se me hace difícil, el problema radicaba en la cantidad de criaturas que podría encontrarme aquí.

En este lugar se ha visto desde pequeños conejos hasta terribles cragadiles, y quien sabe que otras bestias podrían encontrarse en la cima de la montaña, un lugar al que ningún poni que conozca o del que haya oído hablar, haya llegado hasta ahí.

Igual no importa, no planeo escalar hasta lo más alto, solo pasare por los caminos cerca de las planicies.

Mientras me movía, encontré un buen lugar donde podría armar un campamento, cuando me acerque saque mi cantimplora y bebí un poco de agua, dejando la mitad para después.

Tome unas cuantas manzana y un pan para tener algo sólido en mi estómago y miro mis alrededores.

Poco más adelante visualice varias estatuas de piedra, algunos ponis entre ellas.

Eso solo podía significar algo, estaba cerca de la guarida de una cockatrice, una pequeña criatura con cuerpo de reptil y cabeza de gallina, con alas enormes como las de un pequeño dragón.

Su más peligrosa arma, su mirada capaz de convertir cualquier ser viviente en piedra y sus afiladas garras.

Para mí, lo mejor sería evitar un confrontamiento, por lo que rápidamente abandone el lugar y continúe mi camino.

Desde aquí ya no podía descuidar mis pasos, en cualquier momento un animal salvaje podría saltar de la nada y atraparme entre sus fauces.

Sin embargo, durante la mayor parte del trayecto, solo he estado vigilando en vano, ningún ser se acercó a mí, cosa que en sí ya es extraña.

Una montaña tan peligrosa como esta nunca es tan calmada, pero la noche se acerca y debo montar guardia en un lugar para poder dormir.

Suerte que traje algunas ramas de mi campamento anterior, así podría hacer una fogata nuevamente.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera, encontré una buena cueva, no es muy profunda, pero servirá para mi propósito.

Coloco la fogata muy cerca de la entrada en caso de que algún animal quiera acercarse, tomo la manta de mi alforja y la coloco sobre el suelo para recostarme sobre ella.

Es la segunda noche, alejada de mi mejor amiga y sin un rumbo que seguir.

Guiada solamente por la esperanza de que en la gran biblioteca del búho ancestral se encuentren las respuestas a lo que busco.

Nuevamente miro la Silver Blizzard y la coloco a mi lado por si necesitara pelear durante la noche, poca precaución aquí podría conducirme a la muerte.

Y sin embargo ningún peligro me ha buscado en mi camino.

Algo debe estar pasando para que ni un sonido sea escuchado, pero seguramente es algo que no me incumbe.

Dejare a la diosa de la naturaleza encargarse de eso, después de todo yo no debería interferir en sus asuntos.

Rezo a Twilight para que mi viaje siga tranquilo hasta encontrar lo que busco y cierro mis parpados en busca del descanso.

Despierto, miro a mi alrededor y todo se encuentra como lo deje la noche anterior, con la fogata a punto de desaparecer.

Bebo hasta la última gota de agua y me como un sándwich de margaritas, uno de mis desayunos favoritos.

Tomo mis cosas y retorno mi camino.

El día de hoy es tan tranquilo como ayer, sigue siendo inquietante, pero no puedo más que avanzar.

Un par de horas después, al fin veo el final de la montaña, solo tengo que bajar volando y mis dudas se aclararan.

Pero un sonido me detiene, el aullido de un lobo, seguido de varios más.

Volando lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar atrás, perseguí la meta que se alzaba frente a mí, temiendo que aquellos aullidos no fueran de simples lobos.

Y mis esperanzas fueron aplastadas un segundo después, cuando un temible warg se abalanzo contra mí desde una roca cercana.

Por suerte logre esquivar el zarpazo, pero un warg nunca estaba solo, y una manada de ellos eran tan peligrosa incluso como una hydra.

Los warg, lobos más grandes que el promedio que alguna vez fueron corrompidos por las fuerzas de la oscuridad cuyas almas fueron arrancadas.

Eso se cree que son los warg, debido a que su razonamiento es parecido al de un lobo común, pero sus movimientos y su mirada hacen parecer que carece de alma.

Y el warg detrás de mí tiene esas características sin dudar, pues esa milésima de segundo en la que clavo su mirada en mí fue suficiente para darme cuenta.

Pensando que estaría a salvo bajo la montaña, volé aún más rápido, con toda la velocidad que mis alas me pudieran otorgar, pero mi pensamiento era erróneo.

Debajo, al menos seis warg esperaban mi llegada, mientras que tras de mí otros tres me impedían cualquier escape.

Si volaba hacia la montaña o al bosque ellos aun podían trepar las rocas o los árboles y alcanzarme, y si volaba demasiado alto, una parvada de buitres podría abalanzarse en mi contra.

Solo me restaba pelear.

Tome mi espada y me coloque en posición de defensa, esperando a que ellos se abalanzaran sobre mí.

De esa forma podría esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques saliendo de entre ellos con tan solo un par de rasguños.

Luego tomaría mi espada y la ensartaría en el corazón de uno de ellos para luego hacer un corte horizontal lastimando a quienes estuvieran a su lado.

Pero no se movían, eran cautelosos, con si mirada fija en su objetivo esperando cualquier signo de debilidad.

Nadie hacia nada, ambos esperábamos que el otro tuviera la suficiente iniciativa como para lanzarse al ataque sin pensar.

De seguir así, su victoria estaría asegurada, pues a diferencia de ellos, yo tengo las de perder, cuanto más tiempo pase, mayor será el estrés dentro mío.

Tendría que dar el primer golpe, no sería algo fácil.

Cambie mi posición y coloque mi espada en mi boca, tendría que ir con todo desde el inicio, utilizaría las técnicas por las cuales fui ascendida a teniente contra una manada de wargs.

Un pegaso soldado usualmente utiliza sus alas para sostener su arma, pues la fuerza de los pegasos radica en sus alas, su mayor poder de ataque solo puede mostrarse cuando lo hacen de esa forma.

Pero para mí, las cosas son diferentes, de pequeña mis alas eran demasiado frágiles y apenas podían sostenerme en el aire, difícilmente podía tomar cosas con ellas.

Por lo que fui criada casi como una poni terrestre, también fue la razón por la que me uní al ejército de Equinus, para demostrarme a mí misma que no era una débil potranca como en mi niñez.

Durante años ejercite mi cuerpo con el fin de llegar a ser lo que soy ahora, una yegua capaz de volar y con la fuerza suficiente para ser quien yo quisiera.

Y mi sueño se vio cumplido cuando tenía 20, pues nada más cumplirlos me aliste a las fuerzas armadas y un par de meses después logre entrar.

Hace ya 11 años desde entonces, ahora soy incluso mejor, la mejor entre los tenientes, gracias a mis esfuerzos.

Tome a Silver Blizzard como si se tratara de un estoque y cargue hacia adelante intentando apuñalar a un warg.

Pero se trataba de una finta, pues sabía que cuando intentara cortar a cualquiera de ellos, dos más aprovecharían para saltar sobre mí.

Mis sospechas eran correctas y los warg a su lado izquierda y derecha se abalanzaron hacia donde estaba yo.

Pero antes de que me alcanzaran utilice mis alas para impulsarme hacia atrás y nuevamente cargar hacia adelante cortando horizontalmente con mi espada, lastimando de gravedad a los enormes lobos.

Vengan a por mí. – Fue la única frase que dije antes de que el resto se moviera en mi contra.

Un par más intento atacarme por detrás pero ágilmente pase por debajo de sus garras sin recibir daño mientras usaba la espada para cortar la pata de uno de ellos, algo que no hubiera podido hacer con mi antigua espada.

Otro intento agarrarme entre sus fauces mientras salía del ataque de los anteriores dos, pero use mis cascos traseros para detenerme en seco y saltar sobre él.

Seguido de eso, enterré mi espada en el centro de su cabeza, eliminando así al primero de los wargs.

Con uno de ellos muerto, el resto se volvió más agresivo y cuidadoso.

Mientras evaluaban la situación, aproveche para volar rápidamente hasta otro y asestarle un corte, pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo y solo un rasguño se mostró entre su pelaje.

Luego por mi derecha, las garras de un warg venían directo hacia mí, cuando pensé en esquivarlas me di cuenta de que tras de él, otro de ellos había saltado para golpearme cuando mi cuerpo estuviera más atrás.

Gracias a la fuerza combinada de todo mi cuerpo, logre volver hacia delante, soportando los cortes causados por las garras de quien estaba delante mío logre evitar que el que había saltado terminara conmigo.

Entonces nuevamente me sorprendí, quien me acababa de atacar, se giró rápidamente y con un fuerte zarpazo volvió a golpearme, pero usando la espada en mi boca logré detener sus garras.

Tras de mí, un trio esperaba a que el agarre que tengo de Silver Blizzard se debilitara para atacar, sin embargo, soltando la preciosa espada salte hacia atrás para estabilizarme y correr hacia adelante golpeando su rostro y recuperando mi espada.

Con mi espada devuelta, utilice mis alas para lograr un corte rotatorio y cortar a quienes estaban detrás y él de delante con un solo ataque.

Con siete heridos y uno muerto, sin contar al del rasguño, la batalla se volvía a mi favor, pero aun sentía una gran inquietud, como si dentro de poco las cosas dejarían de favorecerme.

La manada se separó en un círculo para atraparme dentro y vigilar mis movimientos entre todos, mientras seguían moviéndose para evitar mis ataques.

Necesitaba una forma de acabar rápidamente con esto, mis heridas duelen y sangran sin parar, algo en las garras de los warg evita que se cierren rápido.

Si no me daba prisa, podría terminar por cansarme y poco a poco mis movimientos se volverían lentos y torpes.

Mientras pensaba, delante mío uno dejo el circulo para atacar, pare el golpe con mi espada y cuando me disponía a contraatacar, el warg volvió al círculo.

Esa era su nueva estrategia, si seguían de esa forma ganarían sin duda, aun cuando alguno de ellos podría morir por los cortes que le cause, eso aun los llevaría a la victoria.

Mi presentimiento era esto, algo estaba mal desde un principio, ellos me habían subestimado antes pero ahora me atacarían con todo y yo no podía huir.

La tranquilidad entonces se presentó dentro de mí, la muerte me esperaba y lo sabía, pero no me iría sin pelear.

Me tranquilice y clave la Silver Blizzard en el suelo, de ella sentí una leve brisa fría, pero seguramente sería por la falta de sangre y la fatiga.

Cuando un lobo me atacaba, lo esquivaba y golpeaba su rostro o alguna de sus heridas anteriores, mientras que el tiempo pasaba.

Perdure dentro del circulo varios minutos más y mi debilidad era cada vez más evidente, entonces sin darme cuenta el circulo dejo de moverse.

Cuando me percaté de eso, supe que algo aun peor que ellos había llegado, pues todos miraban a una sola dirección por arriba del lugar.

Girando mi cabeza hacia el lugar que ellos veían, supe el por qué se habían detenido.

A unos cuantos metros sobre el aire, una enorme ave se alzaba, un águila gigante había descendido de lo más alto de la montaña.

Era imposible que un águila gigante se encontrara aquí, pues ellas solamente viven en las cordilleras Ridork y en la arboleda del viento, y ninguna de ellas se acercaba a este país.

Pero mis ojos no podían engañarme, al menos no cuando una manada entera de wargs tenía su mirada fija en ella.

Y sin que mi vista pudiera seguirla, el águila bajo hasta aquí y tomo uno de los lobos entre sus garras y se elevó nuevamente.

Era tan terrorífica esta ave que incluso pudo sobrepasar la velocidad con la que mis ojos la ven.

Esa ave, es el claro ejemplo del por qué nadie debe aventurarse en la Roar mountain.

Un pensamiento fugaz inundo mi mente, ese era el controlador, no podía ser nada más que eso, la razón de que la montaña se mantuviera tan calmada era debido al acecho de esta gigantesca agila.

Subestime la montaña y me sobreestime, era imposible desde un principio que lo lograra, debí haber rodeado por el camino en lugar de atravesar, pero ya era tarde.

Mi momento había llegado, ni siquiera mis habilidades podrían salvarme, incluso un pequeño batallón seria fácilmente eliminado aquí, como estaba pasando con los warg.

Volando con el lobo entre sus garras, aflojo su agarre y la bestia cayo desplomándose contra el suelo.

Nada más ver esa escena, los demás intentaron escapar como podían, el ave atrapo de nuevo a uno de ellos mientras el reto escapaba montaña arriba.

El águila tomo la cabeza del warg con si pico y la arranco como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo, dejando caer el cuerpo y dándose un festín con los ojos del canino.

Luego bajo hasta tierra y extendió sus alas que fácilmente tenían una envergadura de seis metros.

Fue cuando la mire fijamente a los ojos, pues su miraba estaba centrada en mí, ahora era yo su objetivo, no había escape.

Incluso ahora, en el terror absoluto, no me había rendido, daría pelea contra cualquiera que osare enfrentarme.

Quise tomar mi espada y atacar, pero las heridas en mi cuerpo no me lo permitieron, me desplomé en el suelo sin poder hacer nada más mientras el titán se acercaba a mí.

Me tomo entre sus garras y voló nuevamente mientras mis parpados se cerraban y la oscuridad invadía mi vista deteniendo cada uno de mis sentidos.

Pero aun antes de caer desmayada, pude sentir lagrimas provenientes de mis ojos.

* * *

 **Así, una historia es contada por el viento.**

 **Autum Wind, una cuenta que fue creada para escribir historias más tranquilas a las que suelen verse, que usualmente están llenas de acción, o al contrario repletas de amor.**

 **Sin embargo, irónicamente la primera idea que tuve para escribir fue la de una Equestria situada en un mundo gobernado ahora por una IA, en la que solo unos cuantos se oponen a su dictadura.**

 **Pero antes de subir aquella historia, preferí escribir primero esta que fue otra de las ideas que tenía en mente y que se sitúa miles de años en el futuro, donde cualquier indicio de la nación de los ponis ya fue olvidada.**

 **Por supuesto escribir esta historia me lleno de inspiración para continuar la narrativa, a diferencia del otro Fic, del cual únicamente logre escribir unas míseras 3000 palabras a lo mucho.**

 **La razón de eso fue que en esta aventura puedo utilizar aquello por lo que cree esta cuenta, narrar una historia tranquila y además combinarla con la violencia y la acción de la otra, aunque aquí seguramente se verá más de lo segundo.**

 **Pero para no alargar este mensaje terminare pidiendo que, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, tienen alguna duda o solamente desean dar su opinión del Fic, pueden hacerlo en las Reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo Segundo

**Harmony Reborn**

 **Acto I: Indicios de guerra**

 **Capítulo Segundo**

Hoy desperté temprano como cada día de mi vida.

Me levante y mire por la ventana para observar el cielo hasta que el sol se puso en lo alto, entonces regrese a mi habitación y acomode mi cama.

Puede que nunca tenga visitas, pero igual me gustan las cosas bien hechas.

Sin embargo, hoy era diferente, una bella yegua se encontraba en la habitación para huéspedes, no es como si fuera una conocida mía o algo así, pero ella necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brinde.

Se trata de una pegaso color zafiro, de melena blanca como las nubes, con un peinado largo y bien cuidado, su cutie mark muestra una larga espada resplandeciente delante de un copo de nieve.

La razón de esto es que ella se encuentre en mi casa es grave, ella fue atacada por una jauría de wargs.

A juzgar por su apariencia, es una habilidosa guerrera del ejército, sin embargo, para enfrentar a una manada entera de esos lobos hace falta un pequeño batallón de soldados bien entrenados.

Me impresiona que pudiera sobrevivir durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo llegara a su rescate.

De no ser por mí, ahora mismo estaría muerta, de hecho, incluso con mi intervención aún es posible que muera.

En su estado, lo mejor sería tenerla en cuidados intensivos dentro de un hospital, pero es imposible moverla con esas heridas, si intento llevarla incluso hasta el poblado más cercano moriría, ni se diga de una gran ciudad.

Por esa razón lo único que pude lograr fue vendar los cortes y esperar que su voluntad de vivir sea fuerte.

Me alegro de que mi especie sea capaz de transmitir energía a otros seres vivientes, de lo contrario moriría de hambre o de deshidratación antes incluso que por la pérdida de sangre.

Seguramente no despertara en un par de días, pero espero que después de todo, pueda despertar.

 **-ooo-**

Mis parpados se abren y miro el techo de la habitación.

Una habitación que no logro reconocer, jamás había estado aquí en mi vida.

Busco alrededor por mis cosas, pero no las veo, pero al menos puedo saber cómo es el lugar donde me encuentro.

Una habitación de madera, en ella, solo hay un pequeño armario, una mesa pequeña, una lámpara de cuarto junto a la cama, que por cierto es muy cómoda, y una única puerta.

Además de eso, la habitación ni siquiera tiene una ventana, por lo que tener la lámpara encendida era vital si se quería vislumbrar cualquier cosa más allá de tu nariz.

Y sin embargo la lámpara estaba encendida, seguramente llevara así bastante como para que un poni a punto de morir como yo la necesite.

Ahora lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo la batalla con los wargs y la llegada del coloso, pero como termine aquí.

Acaso un valiente guerrero me habrá rescatado, pero ningún poni es tan fuerte, ni siquiera un minotauro sería capaz de tal hazaña.

Serian entonces un grupo de mercenarios.

Sin embargo, no creo que ellos ayudarían a una criatura en apuros solo porque sí.

Me hace preguntarme, ¿qué cosa fue capaz de terminar con la feroz ave, y cómo pudieron traerme a este lugar?, porque de realmente haberme querido salvar seguramente me hubieran llevado a un hospital.

Pero mi cuerpo no tiene fuerza suficiente para levantarse, no sé si por mis heridas o por la fatiga de haber pasado por tal batalla, pero me entran ganas de volver a dormir.

Vuelvo a despertar, realmente no sé cuánto ha pasado desde que estuve al borde de la muerte, pero parece que he mejorado.

Ahora soy incluso capaz de mantenerme en pie, y también de caminar hasta la puerta y saber en dónde me encuentro.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entre a lo que parecía una sala.

Aquí solo hay un sillón frente a otro, y en el centro una mesa para el té, además de otras tres puertas, una en cada lado de la habitación, la primera al centro, la segunda más a la izquierda, la tercera al centro, y la cuarta, de donde yo salí, justo frente a la segunda.

Además de un par de ventanas a los lados de la primera puerta.

Esta vez abro la tercera puerta y me encuentro una pequeña librería, si se le puede decir así, pues solo dos estantes con poco menos de 40 libros en ellos se encuentran a los lados de la habitación, además de un pequeño baúl situado debajo de otra ventana.

Cuando iba a abrir la segunda puerta, un sonido provino de la primera.

Tras de ella, entro un changeling de color rojo oscuro, de coraza naranja rojizo, con una cola y alas color naranja y unos penetrantes ojos de un brillante amarillo.

¡Despertaste! – Dijo alegremente, con una voz que me decía que no debía preocuparme.

No te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo. –

¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte.

Estas en mi hogar en la sima de la montaña. – Contesto sin reparo alguno.

La cima de la montaña, ¡acaso se refiere a la cima de Roar mountain!

Pero como era posible vivir tan despreocupadamente en un lugar como este, ¿acaso era una broma?

No, por su tono puedo decir que lo que dice es cierto, pero de ser así, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, me vuelvo preguntar.

Mirando mi rostro lleno de dudas, el changeling procedió a explicar. – No hay porque asustarse, este es un lugar seguro, ningún animal peligroso se acerca aquí. –

No entendía la razón de eso, pero algo en este poni me inspiraba confianza, así que deje mis preocupaciones a un lado.

Vamos siéntate, lamento no poder ofrecerte algo de beber. – Dijo sinceramente.

No importa. – Señale yo.

La verdad es que me sorprende tu valentía, no cualquiera se enfrenta solo a una manada de wargs. –

La verdad es que fue una situación desesperada, no me dieron la oportunidad de huir. –

Aun así, es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido. –

Lo dices como si fuera cierto, pero la verdad es que fui salvada por ti, ¿no es así? –

Tal vez. –

Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo paso? –

Solo una semana. –

Ya veo. –

Por esa razón se dice que tomar atajos nunca es buena idea, siempre terminaras por tomar más tiempo que por el camino correcto.

¿Existe alguna manera de salir ilesos de la montaña? –

Pues ahora que te has recuperado podría llevarte en la espalda de Feather hasta tu hogar. –

No necesito ir a casa ahora mismo, tengo una misión que cumplir antes de regresar. –

Ya veo, pues dime por donde necesitas ir y te llevaremos hasta el poblado más cercano. –

Me dirijo a la biblioteca del búho ancestral. –

Un destino lejano, pero no importa, solo espera unos minutos y estaré listo para salir. –

Entonces se levantó y fue hasta la segunda puerta, la abrió y antes de entrar se detuvo en seco.

Olvide decírtelo, pero tus cosas están en el armario de la habitación donde te encontrabas. – Dijo para luego meterse en la habitación.

Regresé por la segunda puerta y abrí el armario, dentro se encontraban mi alforja y Silver Blizzard.

Estoy cansada, me siento en la cama y pienso, fui una tonta, creí que podría lograrlo fácilmente, pero no soy capaz de llegar a la biblioteca, como se supone que encuentre los elementos.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, incluso si regresara ahora, mi amiga seguramente aun no despierta, pues de haberlo hecho ya hubiera mandado una carta.

Y además se me destituyo del puesto de teniente, seguramente sea incapaz de recuperarlo sin completar mi búsqueda primero.

Sin mencionar que se ha perdido ya bastante tiempo y las criaturas oscuras se están fortaleciendo más.

Debo seguir sin importar que.

Vuelvo a la sala y espero a que el changeling esté listo mientras yo contemplo mi espada.

Aun después de tan intensa batalla, ella sigue resplandeciente y sin mancha alguna de sangre, como si jamás hubiera sido usada.

Incluso durante el combate pude darme cuenta de ello, que esta bella hoja no perdería su brillo solo por hacer un par de cortes.

Regreso la espada a su funda y salgo un momento a respirar.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de las vendas que rodeaban partes de mi cuerpo.

Ese chico se tomó las molestias no solo de salvarme, también me ayudaría a bajar a salvo la montaña.

Incluso para un changeling, ese tipo de comportamiento es inusual.

Pero sigo agradecida con la diosa por enviarlo en mi rescate, sin el seguramente estaría muerta.

Lamento la demora, estas lista. – Escuche decir desde atrás.

Lo estoy. –

Entonces tomo una hoja de una planta cercana y la coloco en sus labios, para luego entonar una hermosa música que nunca había escuchado.

Por cierto, ¿no nos hemos presentado cierto? – Pregunte un tanto curiosa por el nombre de quien estaba frente a mí. – Mi nombre es Sapphire Blossom. –

Yo soy Smart Shell. –

Cuando dijo su nombre una ráfaga de viento hizo acto de presencia, tras de él, el ave que me dejo un profundo trauma apareció.

Su mirada penetrante aun inspiraba el terror de la primera vez que la vi.

Mis piernas no me respondieron cuando intente escapar, y mi rostro palideció ante tal evento.

Ya veo. –

Shell solo dijo esas palabras despreocupadamente, aun teniendo semejante coloso tras de él.

Te presento a Giant Feather, mi fiel águila gigante. –

Mi mente no podía formular como era posible, una criatura como esa siendo tratada como nada más que una mascota.

Aun cuando sabía que se trataba de un animal que solo obedecería las órdenes del joven frente a mí, mi cerebro solo mandaba señales de alerta.

El terror que viví al verlo por primera vez no se iría solo porque me dijeran que no me lastimaría, incluso si viera una estatua de un águila con tal tamaño, me aterrorizaría bastante.

Me había dejado un trauma que difícilmente podría superar, por más que lo intentara.

Lamento la escena que monto, pero no había comido y tenía mucha hambre, no pude evitar que se alimentara de alguno de los warg. – Dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Acaso tenia dominada al ave tan fuertemente.

Solo podía resignarme, era la única forma de salir viva de Roar mountain, montada sobre el controlador.

No.

El controlador de la montaña no era el águila, se trataba del changeling, ¿quién más si no?

¿Acaso se trataba de un domador?

Jamás escuche que un domador de bestias que pudiera controlar una criatura más poderosa que un oso.

Aunque solo son historias que escuche de un venado viajero durante su corta estadía en la capital.

Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –

Mire a Shell al rostro y parecía apenado, sinceramente no me gustaría montar en el águila, pero tengo un deber que cumplir.

El viaje es tranquilo, ninguno de los dos es capaz de entablar una conversación en este momento.

Solo puedo mantenerme sentada mientras miro las nubes, la espalda del titán es cálida, pero cuanto más tiempo paso sobre él, las imágenes del incidente se vuelven más claras en mi mente.

Fue difícil el subir, mentalmente no estaba capacitada para ello, aun cuando el ave se portara dócil mientras el changeling estaba cerca.

Pero ahora puedo ver que valdrá la pena, pues la velocidad a la que vamos es varias veces mayor a la que tendría a casco, seguro que llegamos al pueblo de Tasgo en menos de una hora, cuando a mí me hubiera tomado un día entero.

Sin embargo ya perdí una semana, y aun no sé cuánto falta para el ataque del enemigo.

¿Realmente fui la mejor opción?

Soy un estúpido, debí de haber considerado que ella le tendría pavor a un águila gigante después de haber visto lo que vio.

De no haber estado acostumbrado a eso, yo huiría asustado nada más verla nuevamente.

Eso demuestra que ella es valiente, incluso en su segundo encuentro, aun cuando su rostro mostraba que sentía una muerte inminente, ella no escapo, se quedó ahí parada encarando sus miedos.

Yo jamás podría haber hecho eso, inclusive recuerdo cuando mire a Feather comiendo por primera vez, despedazando un tierno hurón mientras este seguía con vida.

Puede que su naturaleza sea bastante violenta pero con el pasar de los años, aprendí a quererlo como un hermano.

Pero no podía solo dejar a Blossom bajar la montaña sola, no con los peligros que enfrentaría, e incluso si yo la acompañara, sería solo un estorbo.

Nunca he sido hábil atléticamente, tengo una gran resistencia y podría correr o volar durante horas, pero mi fuerza y habilidades son bastante malas.

Sin embargo desde pequeño era muy diestro a la hora de idear planes contra lo que necesitara.

De ahí proviene mi nombre, Smart Shell, nombrado así a los 6 años de edad por mi padre.

Y aun con mi gran ingenio, no puedo entablar una sola palabra con ella.

Este viaje tan callado no durara mucho, y seguro que después de dejarla en el poblado nunca más la volveré a ver.

Pero aun así me gustaría hablar con ella un poco, hace bastante que no hablo con otro ser inteligente además de mí o de Feather.

Me aleje de la civilización hace un par de años, con tan solo unas cuantas piedras de almacenamiento mágico en mis cascos.

Construí mi hogar en esta montaña para que Feather pudiera alimentarse seguido, pues aquí los animales son un riesgo para aquellos que viven cerca y la tasa de reproducción de los murciélagos cincelados es alta.

Ademas de que el promedio de vida de uno de ellos es de aproximadamente una semana, por lo que de vez en cuando voy por ahí buscando por el cuerpo de algún murciélago que pudiera llevar a casa para mi fiel amigo.

Además es también gracias a su piel que he podido comprar algunos libros para entretenerme cuando me aburro.

Dejando de lado eso, creo que ya puedo ver Tasgo, lástima que nuestro viaje terminara tan pronto.

No volamos directamente al poblado por que se que Feather asustaría a todos sus habitantes, pero bajamos bastante cerca.

La pegaso rápidamente bajo y se enderezo, supongo que al final el viaje no fue tan malo para ella como pensé que sería.

Pero es la hora de despedirnos.

Espero que encuentre lo que busca. –

Yo también, después de todo, el mundo no estará a salvo sin los elementos de la armonía. –

¿Acaso dijo los elementos de la armonía?

Por qué siento como hubiera escuchado de ellos antes, ¿pero dónde?

Ya lo recuerdo, mi padre solía mencionarlo cada tanto.

Entonces sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos fueron expresados en palabras.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando el changeling grito.

¡Él sabe dónde encontrarlos! –

Un momento, acaso conoce a alguien que conoce su paradero, eso me ahorraría el viaje hasta la biblioteca del búho.

¿Pero qué pasa si es información falsa?

Aunque tratándose de aquel que tiene un águila gigante como mascota, puede estar diciendo la verdad.

Sin embargo, me es imposible volver a subir en eso, no una segunda vez.

¿Pero para que necesitarías el poder de los elementos?, si es gracias a ellos que la armonía en el mundo sigue en pie. –

Si lo que dice es cierto, con mayor razón los necesitamos, el orden del mundo puede romperse sin ellos.

Dime quien puede decirme su ubicación, es vital para que el mundo pueda mantenerse a salvo. – Trate de decir lo más calmada posible.

Pues mi padre hablaba bastante de ellos, tanto como si los hubiera visto en persona. –

Con que su padre, eso no inspira confianza, podría solamente haber alardeado de algo que nunca paso.

Quise decir eso, pero las palabras me fueron robadas cuando escuche el nombre de su padre, un nombre que sería imposible confundir.

Pero padre me dijo que no debería acercarme al bosque Everfree, después de todo Thorax siempre sabe lo que dice. –

Thorax, aquel que es venerado como el la deidad Changeling, así como nosotros los ponis adoramos a Twilight.

Pero la devoción de los changelings hacia su dios está en un nivel completamente diferente.

La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que nosotros sabemos que es imposible que nuestra diosa interactue directamente con nosotros.

Pero para los changelings, quienes pueden sentir y transmitir las emociones, siempre han dicho tener una conexión con Thorax desde el momento en el que nacen.

Siendo amados y protegidos hasta tal punto, los ha hecho venerar a su dios como ninguna otra raza, sin mencionar que son los únicos quienes realmente tienen una conexión más allá de lo espiritual con aquel que veneran.

Tanta es su devoción que jamás mancillarían tal nombre colocándoselo a uno de sus hijos, por lo que el padre de Shell no podría ser otro más que el real.

Entonces, ¿quién es este changeling?

Hijo de Thorax, maestro de un águila gigante y vive en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo, Roar mountain.

¿Acaso habrá sido enviado a mí para ayudarme en la búsqueda de los elementos?

¿Podría esto significar que el peligro al que nos enfrentaremos es mayor al que pensábamos?

¿Soy digan de caminar siquiera junto a este ser?

¿Por qué una teniente?, este tipo de historias que se ven en los cuentos para niños jamás comienzan con un poni soldado.

Solo las historias grifo suelen tener protagonistas nacidos de familia humilde, donde por suerte o habilidad terminan volviéndose héroes.

Pero esto no es una historia para pequeños, es la vida real.

Además, ¿dónde está el bosque Everfree?, jamás había oído hablar de él, y vaya que he oído bastante sobre el mundo.

Como teniente, tenía la libertad de viajar a cualquier población dentro del país, pero preferí quedarme siempre en la capital, donde Reira vive.

Por supuesto es gracias a ello que conocí a variedad de viajeros, mercaderes ambulantes y un par de mercenarios, cada uno de ellos con distintas historias que contar.

No es como si fuera una experta en geografía mundial, pero Everfree no sonaba como el nombre de un bosque.

Al menos no creo que ninguna raza le pondría ese nombre.

Ahora me doy cuenta que este viaje estará repleto de lugares y eventos que jamás creí posibles.

¿Y sabes en donde queda el boque Everfree? –

Lo siento, olvide que ya no se usa ese nombre, ahora es llamado el bosque de la maldición. –

El bosque de la maldición, sin lugar a dudas es el lugar más peligroso del que cualquier individuo pudiera pensar.

Con árboles gigantes que impiden ver la luz del sol, un lugar en el que nadie que haya entrado ha salido vivo.

Es un lugar del que no se conoce absolutamente nada, excepto que, dentro de él, en el centro del bosque, se encuentra el árbol más antiguo de la historia, el árbol de la vida.

Un árbol que se puede ver desde el horizonte, no existe nada más grande que él, ni siquiera las montañas más altas pueden competir con su altura.

Y la peor parte, el guardián.

Una criatura desconocida que acecha a quienes se acercan al árbol de la vida, un enorme dragón morado de espinas verdes que vuela alrededor de sus hojas algunas veces.

Mi misión, entrar en ese lugar y buscar los elementos de la armonía, una misión suicida no importa desde que perspectiva lo mires.

No hay marcha atrás, mi destino esta sellado, hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, aun a costa de mi vida.

Todo sea por proteger el mundo, por proteger a quienes amo.

Entonces qué te parece si te acompaño hasta allá. –

Gracias, me vendría bien algo de ayuda. – No podía negar que cualquier ayuda ahora sería buena.

Por supuesto podría utilizar mis ahorros y contratar un par de mercenarios, pero creo imposible el hecho de que nos acompañaran dentro del bosque maldito.

Pero no puedo viajar más en el águila, apenas puedo estar cerca de ella en este momento. – Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirlo, pero no podría aguantar el viaje hasta allá.

Lo siento. – Dijo bajándose de la espalda del animal.

Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el ave voló hasta las nubes hasta que se borró de mi vista.

Así no tendrás que preocuparte de ella, nos seguirá en caso de que necesitemos su ayuda, no importa si al mostrarse te aterra, pero en una situación donde tu vida corre peligro es mejor depender de tu mayor miedo que ser egoísta y huir muriendo. –

Tiene razón, sin embargo, en este viaje sé que el peligro que enfrentaremos será terrible, incluso el águila gigante podría no servir de mucho frente a lo que nos enfrentemos.

Pero aun debo cumplir con mi deber, si no soy yo, quien más lo hará.

Dirijámonos al pueblo. – Dije aun con gratitud por su ayuda.

Ahí, pocos ponis viven, pero se nota que lo hacen con una gran alegría, una emoción que incluso a nosotros nos da por sonreír.

Miramos como los ponis cuidan de los cultivos a las afueras del pueblo, mientras que los niños juegan en las calles y los adultos conversan pacíficamente.

Que tanto duraran estos momentos donde se puede vivir plácidamente, antes de que la guerra azote nuestro mundo.

¿Por qué ahora? Me pregunto, después de miles de años de paz, por primera vez el mundo vera una guerra, y no una cualquiera, una a gran escala que afectara la vida de todos.

Me viene a la mente una idea, un pensamiento que no me había planteado hasta ahora.

Quizás los otros países también estarían buscando elementos, ahora que me he dado cuenta de ello, me cuesta pensar que las demás naciones no harían nada frente a una situación de tal escala.

El rey debió haber avisado ya a los otros gobernantes y cada uno debe haber concedido la tarea de búsqueda a un ser de confianza.

En ese caso no se volvería más fácil si todos compartieran información.

Pero de ser así, alguien ya hubiera puesto sus cascos en el asunto y creado una red de información para facilitar las comunicaciones.

¿Por qué nada ha pasado desde que salí de la capital?

Sera acaso que ya se han enterado de donde se encuentran los elementos y, pensando que no había oportunidad de entrar al bosque desistieron.

O acaso es todo lo contrario, con una pista del lugar donde se encuentran, están preparando un batallón que sea capaz de viajar dentro del bosque maldito.

Pero de igual manera ya hubiera sido contactada de ser así, pero reitero, nada ha cambiado, el mundo sigue su curso.

Es como si el rey no quisiera que otros se enteraran de lo que pasara, acaso tiene tanta confianza en mí, o es que planea algo más.

Es mejor si no sigo pensando en eso, jamás llegare a una respuesta si no lo hablo directamente con el rey y la reina.

Si quiero permanecer firme debo enfocarme en lo que estoy haciendo y el por qué lo hago, por ahora nada más importa, debo desechar estos pensamientos.

Al menos hasta que tenga una mejor idea del panorama en el que me encuentro.

 **-ooo-**

Remirada, doce días tras el incidente.

El rey se encontraba preocupado en la sala del trono, y no solo por el hecho de que su única hija aun no despertaba desde que dio un breve vistazo del futuro.

Tras aquello, el rey había convocado a una reunión con cada nación del planeta para pensar en alguna solución, pues si bien no creía posible la existencia de los elementos, el confiaba en su hija.

De las más de 800 naciones, solo 133 habían confirmado su asistencia.

Según el tratado de paz de la octava era, no podían obligar a ningún país a asistir, pero se negaba a creer que con una situación de tal escala no moviera ni a la mitad de los gobernantes.

Acaso no se fiaban de él, o es que ya tenían contramedidas contra la calamidad que se aproximaba.

Mientras el rey seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, un guardia real entro en la habitación.

Señor, la princesa ha despertado. –

Esas eran las mejores noticias que podría escuchar ahora, que por fin podría hablar con su hija, la cual había estado siendo atendida no solo por los mejores doctores, también por la reina.

En la habitación de la princesa, la reina se encontraba cuidando de Reira.

La reina no tenía la valentía suficiente para preguntar por aquello que vio durante los breves momentos en los que sus ojos brillaron y el futuro se mostró ante ella.

Además, era su hija, que clase de madre seria si pensara en el futuro del mundo antes que en la salud de su hija.

La princesa en cambio, desde que despertó y tras haber visto a su madre, solo un par de palabras habían salido de su boca, "Tengo miedo".

Acaso tan terrible es lo que viene, se preguntaron aquellos que estuvieron presentes cuando despertó.

La reina solo podía estar ahí para su hija, aunque fuera tan solo como apoyo emocional.

Entonces el rey hizo acto de presencia, ahora que sabía que su hija se encontraba completamente bien, no dejaría el lado de su amada hija hasta que llegara el momento de asistir a la reunión.

Esta no era la primera vez que algún poni veía el futuro, se cuenta que durante la octava era algunos ponis fueron bendecidos por la diosa Twilight, que les dio aviso de desastres que pasarían meses después.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que ocurría durante la novena era, nadie en esta generación o incluso tres generaciones atrás había sido testigo de tal evento.

Pero para aquellos que asistieron a la reunión no cabía duda alguna de que era real, la diosa les avisaba del peligro que pronto ocurriría.

Pero para la princesa fue demasiado, presenciar el futuro no es tan grato, pues no solo había visto imágenes en su cabeza, lo había vivido.

Por breves instantes vivió en un futuro donde tras la muerte de ambos de sus padres, tenía que liderar el país mientras la guerra estaba presente.

Una guerra contra enemigos sin alma que no necesitan descansar y que el miedo es inexistente para ellos.

¿Acaso podrían realmente salvar el mundo de ese desastre?

Tras vivir aquello, la diosa se apareció ante ella.

Busca los elementos de la armonía, nosotros podremos ayudarlos. – dijo una gran alicornio de color magenta.

Jamás había existido una imagen de ninguno de los dioses, pero ella sabía que se trataba de Twilight, su voz tranquilizo a Reira, pero cuando desapareció, su conciencia se fue con ella.

Pero ahora que recordaba aquel sentimiento mientras estuvo en el futuro, no podía si no sentir miedo.

Además, fue gracias a que su mejor amiga estaba a su lado que pudo resistir hasta el final, incluso le pidió que fuera a buscar a los elementos.

¿Pero estaba realmente bien enviarla en un viaje del que podría jamás regresar?

Ahora se sentía culpable también, de no ser porque su madre se encontraba apoyándola, ya se habría echado a llorar.

Mirando esta vez a su padre pregunto: – ¿Dónde está Sapphire? –

La he enviado a buscar los elementos. –

¿Podría enviarle una carta? –

Claro hija. –

El rey fue a hablar con uno de sus guardias y este pronto regreso con un pergamino vacío, una pluma, tinta y una vela de dragón.

Una vela que se dice, fue creada gracias al dios de los dragones, quien era capaz de transportar lo que fuera a donde fuera usando aliento de fuego mágico.

Su costo es enorme y solo unos pocos miles poseen una vela de estas, pero para los gobernantes de cada nación, tener una vela así era primordial para compartir la información a través del mundo.

Tal vez no debería gastar una vela enviando una carta por motivos personales, pero la cera que conformaba dicha vela era bastante duradera.

Además, la princesa siempre había sido caprichosa, no tanto en el mal sentido, pero cuando necesitaba algo, su egoísmo se hacía ver.

Cuando termino de escribir la carta, la envolvió con un lazo rosa que se encontraba en un cajón junto a su cama, para luego quemarla con la vela.

Entonces volteo hacia su padre y le agradeció por dejarla hacer eso.

No importa, solo espero que estés bien. –

Mientras caminábamos hasta la ciudad de Frasee, un pergamino apareció frente a mí, envuelto en un lazo rosa.

El único tipo de pergamino envuelto con lazo rosa es aquel que pertenece a Reira, al menos los que me llegan a mí.

Abrí el pergamino y leí su contenido.

Ella ha despertado, luego de once días de viaje, por fin tenía noticias de mi amiga.

Más que una carta usual, es una carta donde me pide perdón por pedirme tal hazaña, además de expresar su preocupación por mí.

Mandaría una respuesta, pero una vela de dragón es difícil de conseguir, aun así, guardare este pergamino el resto de mi viaje.

¿Debería preguntar? – Pregunto mi compañero de viaje, Smart Shell.

No es nada, solo noticias buenas de una amiga. –

Entonces continuamos caminando.

Ese pergamino me lleno de determinación, ahora siento más tranquilidad en esta aventura y no se disipará en un par de días.

Frasee está cerca, puedo ver la ciudad, una vez ahí, tomaremos el tren hasta Jabura y en pocos días más llegaremos a Asgard, si podemos abastecernos en Niflheim entonces nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir en el bosque aumentaran.

Una vez llegamos a la ciudad, podemos ver como los distintos ciudadanos viven pacíficamente sus días.

Antes de ir a cualquier sitio, pasamos primero por el banco para poder sacar algo de dinero de mi cuenta.

A pesar de que Shell se ofreció a compartir los gastos le dije que mientras estuviéramos en Equinus todo estaría pagado por mí.

Después de haber comido en un pequeño puesto de comida, nos dirigimos a la estación del tren.

Escucho algunos ponis hablar mientras esperamos el tren, algo podría estar pasando al otro lado del país.

Tal parece que alguien recibió una carta de su amigo, y según escuche, las figuras oscuras atacaron una ciudad al sur.

Ellos se están volviendo más activos, espero que no sea señal de lo que se avecina.

El sonido del tren se escucha acercándose, debemos preparar nuestras cosas para partir.

Ya en uno de los vagones, nos sentamos y esperamos, gracias a los trenes, viajar de una ciudad a otra solo toma unos cuantos minutos.

Las vías del tren en nuestro país van desde el sur hasta el noroeste, pasando por algunas de las ciudades más importantes de Equinus.

Aunque el rey ha intentado crear una nueva ruta de este a oeste, la economía aun no alcanza el punto en el que el dinero será suficiente para pagar los materiales para los rieles. Además, serían necesarios nuevos trenes y eso también sería un gran coste adicional a los gastos.

Mientras miro el horizonte, me he dado cuenta que las conversaciones con Shell son muy limitadas.

Tan solo hablamos en un par de ocasiones y no creo que a eso se le puedan llamar conversaciones.

Palabras como "deberíamos descansar aquí" son lo más parecido que tenemos a una charla.

Sé que no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, pero si tendremos que viajar poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas, al menos sería bueno conocer a quien le estoy confiando mi espalda.

Y antes de poder abrir mi boca, el tren se detuvo.

Lo sentimos, pero el paso a Talta está bloqueado, por favor aguarden unos momentos. – Menciono uno de los guardias dentro del tren.

¿Podríamos preguntar la razón? – Pregunto mi compañero.

Un par criaturas oscuras fue visto vagando por las vías del tren a Talta, pero no se preocupen, los soldados ya van en camino. –

No, es algo más, jamás han detenido un tren solo por un par de ellos, no a menos que…

¿Qué está pasando realmente soldado?, dos seres de las sombras no son suficiente para detener un tren. – Dije yo.

Lo siento, no puede revelar nada, es información confidencial. –

Soy la teniente Blossom, algo emergente les hizo detener el tren y quiero saber la razón, ahora habla. –

Lo siento teniente, no la reconocí, pero lo que dije es verdad, el tren se detuvo debido a un par de criaturas sombrías, pero no son comunes, una de ellas parece un enorme cocodrilo y el otro tiene una forma de perro diamante.

Rayos, sabía que era algo más, las criaturas oscuras usualmente adoptan la forma de los seres inteligentes dominantes en la zona donde aparecen, como es el caso de los ponis en esta nación.

En raras ocasiones los seres de las sombras toman otras formas, que pueden variar desde un conejo hasta un gran dragón, pero como casi todo sobre ellos, nadie sabe la razón de eso.

Soldado, me encargare del problema yo misma. –

Si señora. –

Salimos del tren junto a un halcón mensajero y nos encaminamos siguiendo las vías.

Podría mandar a Feather a encargarse, sería fácil para él. – Dijo Shell.

Hay un escuadrón en camino, además cuando el halcón mensajero les entregue el mensaje, ellos ya se habrán encontrado con el problema, sé que tu águila es rápida pero los halcones lo son igual, y no quieres exponer a tu ave, así que tendré que encargarme de ellos por mi cuenta. – Conteste.

Ya veo. –

Después de eso no hubo quejas.

Al raro de estar caminando, los encontramos, un grupo de soldados peleando contra las criaturas oscuras, aunque la mayoría se encontraba en el suelo.

Lo sabía, solo fue enviado un escuadrón pensando que sería suficiente.

Cuando los soldados nos vieron, se preocuparon, seguramente pensando que somos civiles que pasaban por ahí.

Salgan de aquí, es demasiado peligroso acercarse. – Grito un soldado.

El grito alerto a las sombras de nosotros, entonces el perro diamante derrumbo a un soldado y empujo a otro más, librándose de sus oponentes, para correr hacia mí y atacarme.

Cuando miraron eso, los rostros de los soldados derribados por él se torcieron en temor, pensando que me mataría.

Saque Silver Blizzard y detuve sus garras antes de que llegaran a mí, para luego realizar un corte en vertical contra su abdomen.

¡¿Teniente Blossom?! – Grito uno de los soldados, el líder de escuadrón posiblemente.

Soldados, encárguense del cocodrilo, el perro es mío. – Dije alzando la voz para que todos me escucharan.

¡Si señora! – gritaron al unísono.

Shell, aparta a los heridos por favor. –

Está bien. –

Tome impulso y di una estocada hacia mi oponente, él la detuvo con sus garras, pero use mis cascos delanteros y mis alas para colocar más fuerza en mi ataque, al final cedió y mi espada lo atravesó.

Quizás solo fue una herida en el estómago, pero al menos es algo, las criaturas de la oscuridad no mueren incluso si sus cabezas son arrancadas, tienes que dañarlo lo suficiente para que la oscuridad se desvanezca y sus cuerpos se evaporen.

Por esa razón seguí atacando sin cuartel, corte tras corte sin esperar a que pueda reponerse, ya viví una experiencia de muerte traumatizadora una vez, no pasara de nuevo.

Mientras la batalla avanzaba, mi ventaja aumentaba, las heridas en el cuerpo de la sombra continuaron aumentando, pero aun así no me detuve.

Entonces murió, después de un par de minutos, por fin su cuerpo cedió a la muerte y se desvaneció.

Cuando voltee a ver a los soldados, ellos estaban a punto de ganar también.

Entonces sentí una fría mirada justo de donde el perro diamante murió, cuando regrese mi mirada ahí, note una figura extraña.

Se ve como una flama de color negro flotando en medio de la nada, entonces dos orbes rojos aparecieron en ella y un par de garras crecieron a sus costados.

No sé lo que es, pero es peligroso.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí y con sus garras logro hacerme un ligero corte, es muy rápido, lo suficiente para poder cortarme.

Blossom, detrás de ti. – dijo Shell.

Otra flama había aparecido y derroto a los soldados, ahora yo me encontraba en desventaja numérica.

Ya que cada una de ellas apareció cuando una criatura oscura fue derrotada, puedo suponer que son invocadas tras su muere, o que ya se encontraban dentro de las criaturas.

No importa ahora, lo que debo hacer es derrotarlas e impedir que lleguen a Talta.

Nuevamente una de ellas se lanzó contra mí, logre esquivarla, pero la otra aprovecho para clavar sus garras en mi casco delantero izquierdo.

Entonces comenzaron a reír, una risa siniestra se escuchaba de aquellas llamas negras, y una boca repleta de dientes se abrió, dentro de aquellos seres negros un rojo brillaba intensamente.

Estos son diferentes de las criaturas de la oscuridad, ahora lo sé bien, sobre todo por esa risa, ninguna sombra maligna había reído antes.

No puedo descuidarme, nuevamente adopte mi postura especial y me prepare para el ataque.

Con mi espada en mi hocico, me apresure hacia una de ellas y la golpee, entonces cuando la otra se acercó a mí, gire rápidamente en el aire creando un pequeño tornado a mi alrededor, lanzando lejos a las flamas.

Utilizando la fuerza del mismo tornado, logre impulsarme fuertemente para partir por la mitad una de esas criaturas.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó tras de eso, estas cosas sienten dolor, tras un segundo la flama negra desapareció, pero la otra seguía aquí, sin embargo, su expresión había cambiado.

Ya no se le veía feliz, ahora se le veía intranquilo, como si supiera que es fuertemente superado por mí.

Intento escapar, nuevamente un comportamiento diferente a lo usual, sin embargo, fue inútil lo atravesé con mi espada y un grito de dolor salió de él, muriendo y desapareciendo.

Enviamos un mensaje al tren para que siguiera su curso y nos recogiera de camino, no solo a Shell y a mí, también al escuadrón de soldados.

Le dije al líder de escuadrón que reportara lo de esas nuevas criaturas que aparecieron tras derrotar a las sombras malignas y continuamos nuestro viaje hacia Jabura.

 **-ooo-**

Como cada noche, el capitán se encontraba leyendo los reportes de las diferentes ciudades en Equinus, cuando una llamo su atención.

Se trataba de un reporte sobre unas criaturas negras parecidas a una llama flotante que había aparecido cerca de Talta tras derrotar a un par de criaturas oscuras.

*Algo grande se avecina* pensó el capitán, primero el campamento y ahora una nueva raza, sin duda algo estaba ocurriendo en el mundo.

Desde que el rey se ha negado a salir de la habitación de su hija salvo por asuntos de suma importancia, era el capitán quien tenía que mantener bajo control la situación.

Además, dentro de un mes se reunirían todas las naciones para discutir el tema, tenían que estar preparados para lo que sea que este por ocurrir.

Sin embargo, el capitán no tenía idea de que hacer, no podía si no esperar a que las cosas avanzaran antes de poder hacer un movimiento.

Incluso hacer preparaciones para la guerra sería considerado traición contra el tratado de paz de las naciones.

Solo restaba esperar y rezar a las diosas para que protejan el mundo.

* * *

 **Y el viento sigue soplando.**

 **Lamento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, pero tenía que encargarme de otras cosas, además no esperen que vuelva a subir más hasta después de año nuevo.**

 **Lamento si a principio doy pocos datos sobre el mundo, pero es porque la historia está narrada (en su mayoría) por Saphire, la protagonista, pero en cada capítulo intentare que más datos sean revelados sobre el mundo actual y los cambios que ha habido tras el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo tenga la respuesta para Xopita507, y si tienen más dudas pueden postearlo en los reviews.**


End file.
